Humans & Vampires
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Humans & Vampires is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise  25/2/12
1. Preface

**_Summary: When Esme Swan moves back to Forks, her hometown with her three daughters Rosalie, Alice & Bella, their lives change forever._**

**_Esme starts her new nursing job at Fork's local hospital. She finds herself falling in love with the strange but handsome doctor, Carlisle Cullen. Rosalie, Alice & Bella start at Fork's High School and find themselves falling in love with the also strange but handsome Cullen Boys, Emmett, Jasper & Edward._**

**_But Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper & Edward have a dark secret and as Esme, Rosalie, Alice & Bella discover the truth about there lovers, they find themselves risking life & death to stay with the ones they love._**

**_A spin of the original Twilight story with Esme, Rosalie, Alice & Bella being Human and Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper & Edward being Vampires._**

**_Humans & Vampires_**

**_By Hannah Curbishley_**

**_Preface- Best Decision_**

_If you'd have asked Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Bella Swan nine months ago if they thought moving to Forks was the good decision they would have said 'no'._

Ask them that now, and the answer would be completely different. They'd say it was the best decision they ever made.

They moved to Forks with no hope of a new start. They thought the town would be boring that their lives would be boring. Boy, were they wrong. The girls' lives changed forever when they meet the Cullen boys: Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

The girls found themselves pulled into a world of danger, blood, near death and Love.

Love was the biggest thing that made the decision the best decision in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Twilight**_

_**Humans & Vampires**_

_**By The One and Only Hanabella**_

_**Chapter 1- Moving**_

_**Esme's Point of View**_

Moving back to my home town of Forks with my three daughters Rosalie, Alice and Bella hadn't been a last minute decision. I'd lived in Phoenix's for nineteen years, but it was no longer my home… just a place of pain… ever since my first love Jonathan had died. It was a car accident last year that killed him… I don't think I'll ever forget that day. The knock on the front door, the police officers asking if I was Esme Swan, then him going onto say that Jonathan had been in a car accident and that he was dead on arrival at the hospital, the tears I cried, telling the girls and the tears they cried, the funeral the worst day of my life and my dad's offer of moving back to Forks at the wake. I thought bout Dad's offer a lot and it took me a whole year to decide that moving back home was the best decision for me and the girls. And their reaction to moving from Sunny Phoenix to Rainy Forks was different. Alice and Bella understood why we were moving, they understood that the pain of losing their father was too much for me to bare. Rosalie on the other hand was a different story all together. She was angry. My eldest daughter is the biggest flirt you will ever meet. She had a different boyfriend every week. She was popular here in Phoenix and having to leave the life she had here and the friends she had wasn't something Rosalie was happy with, she told me she hated me for making us move over and over again, but she'll make new friends and a new life in Forks, she'll forgive me in time. Well I hope so anyway.

The journey to Forks, A taxi to the airport, a four hour flight to Seattle where my dad Police Chief Charlie Swan would pick me and the girls up and drive us back down to Forks. We stood waiting for Dad to pick us up. The rain was falling hard already, we'd found shelter from the rain much to Rosalie's relief.

"I hate rain It's ruining my hair! I want to go home." Rosalie complained as we waited. She ran her hands through her long blonde hair looking at me with her angry blue eyes, she really did hate me for making us move to Forks.

"Rosalie Lillian Swan, I told you why we were moving, this our home now. You're going to have to get use to it." I said flicking my brown hair over my shoulder.

"Give Mum a break Rose. It's gonna be fine. Starting over in a new place is gonna be fun I can feel it." Alice said with a big smile across her face.

"Yeah it'll be fine." Bella said with a shy smile. Rosalie said nothing else, just stood their quietly, like she was deep in thought. Dad finally arrived to pick us up as the rain started to stop. It was nice to see Dad again the last time I'd seen him was at the funeral for Jonathan, the second funeral I have ever been to, the first and a memory I wish I could forget was my mum Renee's funeral when I was eleven, Cancer had taken her from me, she was diagnosed with breast cancer when I was five, she'd battled the disease for six years and then it took her… took her away while she slept.. The funeral for my mum was one of the worst and hardest moments of my entire life… one I wish I could erase from my memory but I can't, no matter how hard I try. It was my mum's death that lead me to meeting Jonathan. I fell pregnant with Rosalie at sixteen, me and Jonathan had been together for over two years, we moved to Phoenix and three weeks after we moved Rosalie was born. That doesn't feel like eighteen nearly nineteen years ago that Rosalie was born, it feels like a few moments go that I was holding my newborn baby daughter in my arms with Jonathan by my side crying tears of joy, I miss him so damn much.

"Esme? Honey are you alright?" Dad asked snapping me back to reality.

"Sorry Dad, miles away." I said with a small smile. Dad knew better than anyone what I was going through, losing Jonathan for me was the same as losing my mum for Dad, another reason I wanted to move back home. To be closed to someone who got what I was going through.

"I got a surprise for you." Dad said with a smile. He pulled up outside my grandmother's old house. I'd spent most of my children here, my grandmother died three years ago…. I didn't go to the funeral…

"Grandma's old house? What are we doing here?" I asked with a confused smile.

"Your grandma left you her house when she died. Welcome to your new home honey." Dad said before he got out of the car. I followed him with the girls, I was speechless, tears of happiness were falling.

"Dad, this is perfect. Thank you." I said hugging him.

"Keys." Dad said giving me the keys, I walked up the four steps to the front door. I pushed the golden key into the lock and gently turned it, I heard the lock click, I turned the door knob and the door opened to show me and the girls our new home. And it looked as I remember it, the walls were still the same colours, the floor was the same I remembered, the only thing that had changed was the furniture, the house still had the faint smell of my late grandma. It was the perfect place to start afresh away from the pain.

"Right I'll leave you girls to settle in. Your cars our out back in the garage." Dad said with a smile. He'd had our cars flown over to Forks.

"Thanks again Dad. I'll call you tomorrow." I said giving a him a kiss goodbye on the cheek,

"Night honey. Night girls." Dad said before turning to leave.

"Night granddad." The girls said together before disappearing upstairs to claim rooms and unpack their things. I took my grandmother's old room. It was a warm as I remembered. I unpacked and went straight to bed. I was starting my new job as a nurse at Forks General Hospital and the girls were starting at my old high school as well tomorrow. The rain pattered on the roof as I laid awake thinking about what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
